backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Lloyd
Christopher Lloyd portrayed "Doc" Emmett L. Brown in the Back to the Future trilogy, the live-action portions of Back to the Future: The Animated Series, Back to the Future: The Ride, and vocally in the 2010 Back to the Future video game. Born on October 22, 1938, in Stamford, Connecticut, as Christopher Allen Lloyd, he attended Staples High School in Westport, Conn., participating as one of the Staples Players in the school's acclaimed drama department, and graduating in 1957. Lloyd worked in theater during the 1960s and early 70s. His first performance as a member of the Actors' Equity was in A Midsummer Night's Dream.http://www.christopherlloyd.net ChristopherLloyd.net] He made his Broadway debut in 1969 in Red, White and Maddox. Lloyd won an Obie Award (Off-Broadway, for outstanding performance in a drama) as Kaspar Hauser in 1973's Kaspar. In 1975, Lloyd made his film debut in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, and in 1978, he landed the role of "Reverend Jim" Ignatowski in the television comedy Taxi. As a regular during the show's five seasons, he won two Emmy awards as best supporting actor. When Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale were looking for the right actor to portray Dr. Emmett Brown, their first choice-- John Lithgow-- was unavailable. Neil Canton had worked with Lithgow as producer of the 1984 film The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, and recommended another actor from the same film-- Lloyd. Besides the Back to the Future trilogy, Lloyd has worked in well over 100 different productions. A 1993 Starlog magazine article aptly described "The Many Faces of Christopher Lloyd", in that his appearance varies from one show to the next. Though Dr. Brown is his most famous role, Lloyd has been a Klingon commander in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Professor Plum in the film based on the game Clue, Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (with Charles Fleischer), Uncle Fester in the Addams Family films, a bum in Dennis the Menace (with Lea Thompson), the Coroner in Hey Arnold: The Movie (with Dan Castellaneta) and many other roles in major motion pictures and obscure productions. In 1999, Lloyd played the role of "Martin" in the film remake of My Favorite Martian, a few years after Michael J. Fox had been the "Doc" in Doc Hollywood. Prior to Back to the Future Part III, Lloyd had appeared in numerous Westerns, including Goin' South (with Mary Steenburgen), Butch and Sundance: The Early Days (with Will Hare), and The Legend of the Lone Ranger. Later on, Lloyd guest-starred on Spin City in an episode opposite Michael J. Fox titled "Back to the Future 4: Judgment Day". When Bob Gale made his directorial debut with the 2002 film Interstate 60, both Lloyd and Fox agreed to appear, although the two actors were not seen together onscreen. Lloyd and Fox would not be seen together again until the 2010 Scream Awards for the 25th Anniversary of Back to the Future. The winter of 2010/2011 brought a new Back to the Future video game in which Lloyd reprised his role as Doc Brown as a voice. He also voiced Jacques Douteux for the game's 5th episode. In addition, he has also reprised his role as Doc Brown in various commercials, skits, and even a music video. These include: *In The Earth Day Special of 1990, Doc and his DeLorean make an appearance. The video are here and here. *In the Universal Studios Florida promo, Doc is sent two years into the future to videotape and document how the future park will appear. The video is here. *Then is the DirecTV commercial. *And the Microsoft Tech-Ed skit. *As well the Check Your Coat video by O'Neal McKnight. *Then there is Doc's cameo in The Simpsons Ride. This one is animated only. *As well as this Nike commercial. *And a series of Garbarino commercials: **Doc Arrives in Argentina 2011 **Security Video Footage **Doc at a Conference **Garbarino vs Doc's Garage **Young Emmett and His Mother **Time Sleigh He also portrayed a scientist in a Kinect Fun Labs video, but it was never specified that the scientist was meant to be Doc Brown. Notes and references See also * Lloyd, Christopher Category:Voice actors